Light in the Dark
by dreamofdestiny234
Summary: Light cannot survive without darkness, but the dark will not rise above the light. A story left unwritten is about to be revealed, only nothing is ever as it seems and fate is entwined with the lives of many. Only time will tell what is to come.
1. Prologue

Light in the Dark Prologue

 **A/N: Hey, readers! To those following Burning Flames, don't worry, I'm still working on it. I'm a huge fan of OUAT and other fandoms. The prologue is meant to be short, but as time progresses the chapters may vary in length.  
**

Erinor Whitley had never been anything special. She was born to George and Elena Whitley, but her mother died when Erinor was only eight. Erinor, preferably called Erin, also had a one-year older brother named Darius, who took care of the house as their father was always out in the villages for work. She was a young girl with shoulder-length light brown hair and eyes that were a bright blue of a color. Ever since the death of her mother Erin became rather fond of potions especially those that could heal and developed a strong passion for reading and books. She attempted to teach herself the art of brewing, but rarely came with good results. She always remained fascinated by the forest near her family's house, only she'd never dared venture inside it as rumors were spreading that it was haunted. Now that Erin had just turned sixteen she decided on sneaking out to check out the woods. She had a light brown cloak over her clothes, which contained a small sketchbook in case something caught her attention and could easily write things in it. The recent-sixteen-year-old came across a barely visible trail where a pine tree stood and scattered leaves were on the ground. She momentarily stopped to check out this strange-looking purple flower with black tips. Erin sketched the plant in her notebook then continued down the path, noticing as a small bird flew above her. The wind gave a low hum as it blew against the trees and Erin pulled her cloak tighter. The brown-eyed female quickly sketched a group of pine trees clustered together that extended down the trail. She followed them for a while before pausing suddenly. Erin glanced around, groaning in annoyance as she realized the place was starting to feel unfamiliar. She scowled, seeing that the trail had seemingly disappeared. She tried to find her way back, but nothing seemed to stand out. "No, no, I can't be lost," Erin muttered to herself.

"Are you lost, my dear?" A high-pitched voice called out. Erin jumped back in alarm, raising a long wooden stick left on the ground in case she was attacked. "Who-Who goes there?" She spoke. Erin let out a startled noise as a man—wait, creature?—appeared before her, a chilling smile gracing his expression. The man had strange greenish-golden skin with bright amber-like eyes, wearing a set of bizarre clothing. "Wha- I mean, who are you?" Erin asked, desperately hoping she hadn't said anything to set him off. "Rumplestiltskin~" The man grinned and gave the sixteen-year-old a mock bow. "Have you gotten yourself lost?" He asked. "N-No," Erin stammered. "Really? Are you sure? I was hoping to make a deal with you," Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"What kind of deal?" Erin asked, her curiosity drawn by what he could possibly have to offer. Rumplestiltskin grinned.


	2. A Deal in the Making

**A/N: Hello, readers! Here is chapter 1 of Light in the Dark. Now that I've gotten caught up with Burning Flames, at least releasing chapter 6, I can start updating this one as well. I hope you enjoy Light in the Dark.**

Erin watched Rumplestiltskin carefully, waiting to see what he would do. "I can help you of the forest," he suddenly spoke, his eyes glinting madly. "What's the catch?" Erin asked warily. "You will become my apprentice." Rumplestiltskin giggled. Erin blinked in surprise; being offered an apprenticeship like this was no laughing matter, but he seemed to take the proposition like it was a joke. "Oh, really? I suppose you know where I live," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her face turned red when she realized what was said, hoping the dealmaker wouldn't do anything. "Do we have a deal, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked. He snapped his fingers, conjuring a contract and quill out of thin air. Erin's mind raced with emotions as she thought of the sudden possibilities that this could have. It would require her to open up, but also meant a chance to do her own thing for once and discover true potential. "Just sign on the dotted line, and remember: all magic comes with a price!" The dealmaker told her. Erin glanced at the contract and back towards the forest in question. Was this all worth it in the end? Taking a deep breath she grabbed the quill tightly, hesitating briefly as she raised her hand and signed her name on the paper that would bind the deal. "Excellent choice, dearie!" Rumplestiltskin giggled in delight. "Wait a minute. You said you'd get me home," Erin replied in a bolder tone. "Ah, yes! Here we are!" He chirped, waving his hand, which made a narrow path appear, bearing resemblance to the one that Erin had found. "How did you do that?" Erin asked. "I'm only showing you the way. I'll see you Monday, my dear!" Rumple called. He disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Erin standing there, surprise flashing on her face. Erin's curiosity was drawn, wondering just what it was he wanted, but figured she'd get her answers in time. She followed the path, thanking the stars when at last everything started looking familiar again. The blue-eyed teenager reached her home, exhausted and feeling quite excited, quickly noticing that Darius wasn't home. She headed to the kitchen and began making her dinner, thinking of what she would be taught in her apprenticeship. Erin tapped the wooden spoon against the table, waiting until at last the chicken broth was finished. She sprinkled an herb over it, tasting her dinner to make sure it was right. Erin nodded in approval and sat down, slowly eating the broth. The youngest Whitley smiled faintly as she headed upstairs to bed, counting the days until Monday arrived.

 **A/N: I know this chapter is pretty short, but after I get used to writing this particular fanfic the chapters will get longer. I hope you all like this. Till next time, dearies~**


	3. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello, readers! Lucky for me, and you, I've managed to upload the second chapter the day after the first one was uploaded. I really enjoy writing this fanfic and I hope you will love reading it.**

Two days had passed since Erin was offered an apprenticeship. She could hardly wait until the thought dawned on her that it was _Monday_. The blue-eyed female rushed to grab her satchel bag, which contained a set of parchments and a quill, and ran out the door in a hurry. Erin followed the familiar-looking trail, somehow leading towards a nice-looking shop that seemed out of place in the forest. It was a tannish-brown of a color, both sides contained a small window, but it didn't seem to matter as it was still hard to see inside. Erin stood there for a minute then slowly walked towards the entrance, only to yelp in surprise as the door creaked open. "Welcome, dearie! Not gotten lost, I see," the familiar voice of Rumplestiltskin spoke. "H-Hello," Erin stammered. "Come inside." Rumple grinned. "Wh-What do you want me to do?" His apprentice asked. "You can start by stocking all the Alchemical ingredients." Rumple replied. Erin gave him a blank look in return, tilting her head slightly to one side. "Alchemy potions, my dear. Just check to see if they're there." He replied. Erin seemed to understand as she was now looking over the shelves, tracing her finger against a few of the potions in curiosity. She picked one up, silently reading the label, which read 'Amora.' She let out a sudden yelp, somehow managing to stumble forward, the vial slipping from her grasp and shattered on the floor. "Oh…oops…" Erin chuckled nervously. "Clean it up!" Rumple shouted at her in an exasperated tone. Erin nodded, grabbing a small rag to soak up the remains of the potion. "Is this all I'm doing? What am I being taught in my apprenticeship?" She asked. "Magic, of course!" Rumple giggled. "M-Magic?" Erin stammered in surprise. "Why, yes, and much, much more!" Her teacher added. Erin fell silent, lost for words, then allowed a quirky grin to fall on her face. "When do I start?" She asked suddenly. "Oh, very soon, dearie! Now…finish with the stocking!" Rumple told her.

Erin leaned against the front door, exhausted after having finished. "Are you done yet?" Rumple asked. "O-Of course, I'm done." His apprentice replied. "It could've been better," Rumple spoke. Erin stared at him, dumbfounded by the response, but didn't dare say anything else. "Well, are you just going to stand there?" The sorcerer asked. "U-Um, no…" Erin answered. "You wanted to learn magic, did you not?" Rumple said to her. Erin perked up like a puppy, nodding at the question. "Good, dearie. Your first lesson is quite simple! A basic retrieving spell," her mentor gave a half giggle. "How do I, uh, cast it?" Erin asked nervously. "Ah, yes! It's Relan," Rumple replied in a happy chirp. Erin inclined her head slightly and took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on the spell. "Relan." She said. For a brief moment a nearby object, which happened to be a small box, was lifted in the air. "Mm…maybe you'd want to try again." "Relan!" Erin shouted, eyes widening as the box was suddenly retrieved and stopped in front of her. "I-I did it!" She grinned, trying not to jump excitedly. "I, uh, should get home if that's alright." Erin spoke. Rumple dismissed her and she quickly left, unsure of what else to say apart from a low muttering of 'goodbye.'

"This is going to be fun." Rumple muttered as his newest apprentice headed back home.

Erin let out a sigh of relief, seeing that the house was empty. She glanced around the kitchen and played around with the new spell she'd learned. "Maybe…" she muttered.

 **A/N: Hello, dearies! Yes, Rumple now has this shop in EF. That was due to my friend, who suggested it, back when they'd first been introduced to OUAT, and I was fond of the idea. Light in the Dark is meant to be an AU merged with some canon elements. Hopefully I'll release another chapter Friday or possibly tomorrow. Till next time!**


	4. Of Potions and Destinies

**A/N: Hello, dearies! Here is chapter three of Light in the Dark where everything truly begins. I hope you enjoy!**

Erin was out in the forest, trying desperately to find the way back to Rumple's shop, but found she had no idea where it was. "Oh…where the heck am I?" She asked, frustrated by the fact that she was most likely lost. "Good, you're here, dearie!" Rumple's voice rang out, followed by a mad giggle. Erin jumped back in surprise, nervously clearing her throat. "Ye-Yes, I-I am…" She replied in an apprehensive tone. "No need to be frightened, dearie!" Rumple giggled, amused by Erin's nervousness. "Wh-Why?" Erin asked. "Because you're going to make me a potion today!" Rumple told her. "How?!" Erin replied, her expression switching to shock, but there was hidden excitement. "With the ingredients that I provide you! But remember: attention to detail!" Rumple answered in an eccentric fashion. Erin glanced over the ingredients list and started to mix up the potion. By the time she was finished the apprentice was turning green, clutching the vial in an awkward position. "Are you finished, dearie?" Rumple asked her. Erin gave a shaky nod and handed him the vial, trying not to drop it. Rumple, to Erin's surprise, sniffed it and said, "Drink it." Erin looked startled by the request, simply standing there with an unsure look on her face. "Wh-What?" She stammered. "Drink. It." Rumple answered testily. Erin hesitated, taking a huge swig from the curious liquid that was in the vial. After a couple minutes she started to sputter, coughing sharply, when her potion began to take effect. Rumple muttered a quick healing spell, which ceased Erin's rapid coughs. "Do you know what went wrong, dearie?" He asked. Erin shook her head, obviously confused, "N-No." Rumple pulled out what looked like a blade of grass from his pocket and spoke, "If you had read the instructions more carefully, you would've noticed that the potion requires a blade of grass for it to work." Erin looked at him with a confused stare, inclining her head. "I-I don't understand!" Rumple smiled at her expression, telling her, " _Attention to detail!_ If it weren't for the fact that I was here, you would've been dead within another ten minutes. Do you understand now, dearie?" Erin gave a shaky nod of approval, unsure of how else to react.

"Oi! Get away from her!" An unfamiliar voice shouted. Erin remained where she was, her expression changing to one of defense. Surprised, Rumple took a step back, but his eyes flashed with anger when he saw a cloaked individual before him. "You! What are… _you_ …doing here?!" He growled. The cloaked figure, which had wiry-brown hair and striking silver eyes, glared darkly at Rumple and spoke with a mysterious tone. "My business is my own. Now leave before I show you my power!" He snapped. Rumple gave the other a cold look, but said, "Very well, dearie. But remember that all power comes with a price." As he finished the statement Rumplestiltskin disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Erin remained there, confused and surprised, by the odd exchange of words from whoever that individual was and her mentor. "Who the bloody heck are you?" She demanded angrily. "Someone who is helping you reach your destiny." The cloaked guy spoke in an eerie tone. "What are you talking about?" Erin asked, visibly confused. "All will be revealed in due time," the other answered. " **What were you thinking?! Why are you squandering your destiny with him?!** " He roared at her. "What are _you_ talking about?! Don't you tell me who I should be around!" Erin snapped, her eyes flashing with irritation and annoyance. The cloaked guy fell silent momentarily before he opened his mouth again. "You had a destiny, Erinor Whitley, but you squandered it with Rumplestiltskin. This won't be the last time that you see me." With that ominous statement he disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. "What the heck was that all about?" Erin muttered, not sure what exactly was going on. She had been heading back home when a sudden realization fell on her. How had that guy known her full name and who was he?

 **A/N: The further we get along into this fanfiction the longer the chapters will become. Enjoy!**


	5. Questioning Dreams

**A/N: Hey, dreamers! This is yet another part of Light in the Dark. The project has been one of my favorites, but to those who like Burning Flames…I'm having writer's block for that one and I've had exams and school, which unfortunately prevented me from uploading my stories. I hope you enjoy the new chapter of Light in the Dark!**

Three weeks had passed since Erin had become Rumplestiltskin's apprentice and only one week from the day that the cloaked individual decided to make his presence known, which only left her with more questions than answers. Erin remained curious by what he'd meant by destiny, but she hadn't seen the sorcerer again and didn't dare ask Rumple who he was. "Dearie, what exactly are you doing?" Her mentor's voice broke the distant expression in her eyes. "Huh?" Erin replied. "You seem distracted as of late," Rumple told her. "Wh…n-no, I'll just continue what I was—" Erin replied, but was interrupted suddenly. "Would you rather I taught you magic, dearie?" Rumple asked. Erin perked up like a puppy, trying to control the sharp feeling of interest she was currently experiencing. "Yes," she answered in a calmer voice. "Good! Then come outside!" Rumplestiltskin giggled. Erin followed him outside, wondering what exactly he had in mind. "You will start simple and try not to make a mess of things."

"Where do I start?" Erin asked. "Alora!" Rumple casted, creating a dark circle. "What does that do?" Erin dared to say. "An easy protection spell, dearie!" He chirped. "Oh…alright, Alora!" Erin repeated the spell, surprised by the barely-seen circle before her. "Try again." It was almost a full minute, but Erin's mastery of the spell was hardly there. She suddenly felt a sudden dizziness, panting from the magic she'd done. "Get some rest, dearie, you're done for today…" Rumple told her. "No, wait, I've been meaning to ask something," Erin replied. "Well, get on with it."

"Who was he? The guy who, well, confronted…us…" Erin continued in a sharper, and bolder, tone. "Oh, _him_. He's not who he seems, not someone you can…trust." Rumple hissed. "Can I ask why?" Erin spoke. "Go home, dearie." Her mentor said. "But…" Erin sighed and gave in to the…request, if you could call it that. "Goodnight then, I'll see you tomorrow." She answered. "No, no, come back in two days. Now run along."

Erin scowled as she reached her home, dumping her satchel bag onto the kitchen counter. "Why can't I get a single straight answer?" She muttered. She rested her head on her arms, slowly falling asleep, but that night everything changed.

 _Lighting crackled up ahead, purple smoke engulfed the forest and all surrounding it. A shrill cry was heard and she dared look down. A cloaked figure stood over someone on the ground, unmoving._

Erin woke with a startled jolt, panting heavily by the strange dream that had occurred. "What was that?" She asked. Shaking away the feeling of dread she yawned tiredly, trying to fall back asleep. Erin remained awake the rest of the night, wondering and pondering on the events that had happened during these past three weeks. When morning rose again she groaned and made way towards the forest, trying to clear her mind from the dream. To her surprise there was nothing out there with the exception of a few woodland creatures and pine trees surrounding her. "None of this makes any sense, I just don't—" Erin froze as she heard the sharp sound of a twig breaking. She remained absolutely quiet, taking a single step forward. Thankfully nothing out there seemed to notice her presence, allowing Erin to let loose a sigh of relief. "I didn't expect to see you so soon." A voice called out. Erin, startled by what was said, whirled around, her hand clutching a rock she'd picked up in case something tried to attack her.

"You!" She snarled.

To Be Continued...


	6. Light of Day

Erin's expression changed to one of visible anger at the sight of a very familiar face, the silver-eyed stranger she'd met only a week ago. "What do you want this time?" She hissed at him. "I only came here with a warning," the individual spoke. "I have no reason to listen to you!" Erin snapped. "Careful, I'm just going to say one thing: Rumplestiltskin is not to be trusted." The stranger replied. "Oh, and I suppose I should just follow what you tell me blindly." Erin replied, voice lacked with thick sarcasm. "You should, Erinor…" The other replied. "I can be around whoever I please, thank you very much. Leave." Erin barked back. "Fine, but know this…you have a destiny ahead of you. Do not lose it by being around him."

Erin growled lowly, feeling a sharp spark in her emotions, eyes darkened. "Who does that-that…think he is?" She spoke angrily. "I still can't help but wonder what he wants. He acts like he knows everything about me." The spark suddenly died down, leaving Erin confused as it happened. "Relan." She whispered, playing around with her newfound magic. A nearby quill levitated in the air and went directly to her hand. She grinned, holding the small thing in her hand, beginning to sketch out Rumple's shop. "Erin?" A voice called out. Erin looked up to see her brother, Darius, standing there with a filled up basket of food. Darius, unlike his little sister, had hair that was black as night with eyes that were a tanned brown. He wore a simple tan tunic and long pants that were dark brown. "You're back," Erin said. "Yes, I know. What is it?" He told her. "Oh, nothing." The new apprentice lied. "Really? What have you been up to?" Darius asked. "Me? I'm still working with that story of mine, that's all," his sister answered. "Is that so, Erin? You know…I can't help, but wonder if maybe…" Darius continued with a chuckle. "Maybe I should what?" Erin replied. "Well, get a job or something."

Erin snickered a bit at the comment, confusing her brother. "What's so funny?" Darius asked. "I don't need a job. I'm perfectly fine with what I do," Erin told him. If only he knew the deal she'd made. "Erinor…" Darius sighed. "Honestly, Darius, I can take care of myself." The blue-eyed teenager said. "I know, and sometimes that's what worries me." Her brother replied, earning a sharp glare from Erin. "Look, let me take care of my business and you worry about yours." Erin sighed. "You're right. Forgive me for the reaction," her sibling answered, finally backing off from the subjected. Erin spent the rest of the day sketching in the little book she carried and silently practicing the new spell she'd been taught in her room. After having finally drained her energy the sixteen-year-old drifted off to sleep, only for another strange dream to occur.

 _Purple smoke rose ahead, spreading further around the forest. It continued to consume everything in its path, not stopping, like a storm raging in the middle of the night. The cloud suddenly vanished, causing everything to go black._

"Blasted dreams…" Erin groaned as she got up the following morning, realizing she'd fallen asleep on the stool in her room. "Might as well go out for a walk." She said to herself. The young apprentice grabbed her sketchbook from the kitchen counter and headed towards the forest, following a brownish-white path. She sighed, coming to a sudden halt in front of a lake, which was bright as day. Erin paused, getting a sensation that something was there, cautiously glancing back only to see nothing. "That was weird." She muttered, having thought she'd heard something. The bushes rustled, leaving Erin to confirm her suspicions. She slowly turned around, taking a half step back in alarm as a medium-sized black creature appeared in front of her. It sort of resembled a dog, but it retained some human-like features, snarling at her. Its fur hackled on its back, tail bristling and shot in the air in a rigid fashion. "What is that?" Erin asked to herself. The thing moved forward then lunged directly at the apprentice who yelped in surprise. "Lieo!" She snapped, causing a glow of blinding white light to appear before her. Erin appeared momentarily surprised as the spell she'd casted seemed almost…instinctive. The dog-like creature whined, pulling away from the source, its ears flattened back. It growled, attempting to inflict some damage on Erin, but without warning it retreated into the shadows and disappeared from view. "What was that?" Erin whispered, her hands trembling violently at her sides. The young mage didn't dare move until she was certain that the creature had gone, trying to control the scattered emotions she was currently experiencing. Why had that dog attacked her? What did it want? She sighed, gathering her things to head back home, not noticing the cloaked figure watching.

To Be Continued…

 **A/N: hey, it's dreamofdestiny234 again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and upload the next one for Light in the Dark as soon as possible. Until next time, dearies!**


End file.
